1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a water based entertainment device. In particular, the present application relates to a device that is utilized to provide a three dimensional (3D) enclosure with walls made of water in which an individual may remain without being exposed to water spray.
2. Related Art
Sprinklers have long been the source of summer fun for children, particularly those who do not have access to pools. However, since most sprinklers are designed for the utilitarian purpose of irrigation, they are typically not intended for entertainment purposes.